clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Whitestar707/woops
Well shit, looks like I did it again. And by the time I came back, the last edit was so long ago that the wiki activity page doesn't even have a date attached. So sorry for my absense, but I have been dealing with a lot. Like, a lot... And while I was trying to stop my life from falling apart, I guess this place just got dropped, along with a lot of things. Completely unintentional, but hey, shit happens. I guess this place is pretty dead now, huh? Where did everyone go? I could kind of tell this place was going to die. From the day I came back, when I noticed that the only people left from everyone I knew on flab3 were dapple and fern, I knew it was only a matter of time. Honestly, this sucks. I always hate to see communities die. The sad truth is that people just get bored, or grow out of it. And the shittiest part of it is that when one person in a small community like this leaves, everyone is going to follow, at some point. I have seen it time and time again. Nobody thinks its a big deal until you start to realize that the one person who left took a lot with them. Smoke is an amazing example. To be honest, one of the main reasons I would return to flab3 was because I looked forward to what event would happen next between the great Whitestar and Smokestar. I guess in a weird way, its my fault that this place died. After all, I was always the only one willing to be the bad guy, and I was good at it, if I do say so myself. I don't like to think I am all that, or whatever, but honestly, you always need a bad guy. Someone always needs to be hated, and thats the sad truth. I'm sorry I didn't want to be hated anymore. I realized too late that I was necessary... I think its time to do what I have been worried about for a long time. The roleplay aspect of this place is simply dead, we need to accept that. We do not have enough people, and nobody here has enough time anymore. I think we need to just be a community. We could talk, write and rate fanfics, and draw and rate art, stuff like that. In fact, I have started working on a book. Warriors fanfics were just too cut and dry for me to do more than 2 chapters, but this is my own. I even drew my own covers. I like them, but they need some edits. I dont really like the hair that much on the first one, especially when compared to the second one. I already have a lot of the timeline thought up. Writing has always been a lot of fun for me. I've known that ever since I started roleplaying. I loved writing something, and I loved waiting for a response, all the while wondering what would happen next, and where the story would take us. I have always loved making dynamic characters. That's why I worked so hard on Whitestar, and thats why I loved him so much. Even though you guys all hated me on flab3 because of that character, he was the only character that I was able to roleplay happily as, and he was always the character I went back to. I tried so many times to have another character, but after a while, I always got bored, but it was never like that with Whitestar. This experience was amazing, and I want to thank every one of you for it. Writing, in a way, was almost therapeutic for me. Roleplaying gave writing to me, and I consider it a gift from everyone I have ever met anywhere that I wrote. Like I said, this experience was amazing, and I don't want it to end. This is our story, and I want to keep writing it. I'm so excited. Category:Blog posts